Beginning in Boston
by Kelekona8
Summary: Response to the DQMW forum FEB Picture Challenge.  As one couple weds, another is just starting out...


So, this idea jumped into my head as a second entry for the February Challenge on the DQMW forum and would not leave me alone. Again with the wedding, but in an alternate universe… I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Anything you see that is familiar…nope! Not mine.

88888888

**Beginning in Boston**

Valentine's Day found Michaela watching one of her closest friends get married to the woman of his dreams from her position as Maid of Honor. This would be her last social occasion in Boston, at least for a long time; she was leaving in two weeks for Colorado Springs.

They female doctor was fairly sure William could not smile any wider.

She and Dr. Burke had met at her father's hospital; he was one of the few men who treated her with respect as a doctor. For a brief time they had courted, and William even proposed, but after thinking long and hard about it Michaela realized that while she cared for him a great deal she did not love him, so she gently refused his proposal.

Much to her delight they had remained close friends in spite of her refusal, and he still escorted her to many social gatherings as friends. People still gossiped that they were together but they laughed it off and just enjoyed each other's company and on occasion they used each other to shake off unwanted attention. Then a year ago while at a gala the pair was introduced to Madeline Farrell.

Madeline was the daughter of a wealthy banker, she had spent the previous five years teaching at a school in Colorado Springs, Colorado. She had been loath to leave, but her father's health began failing, and with her mother passed on ten years earlier and her elder sister already married with a family, she had been called back to Boston to help care for him and the family estate. William and Madeline had hit it off immediately; Michaela had quietly slipped away from the pair, to allow them privacy to become better acquainted. They had begun courting shortly thereafter.

Madeline had surprised Michaela by seeking her out for friendship. The former teacher admitted that she felt very out of place in most of society since her return, with little patience for the pettiness of most women in their circles. However, she felt right at home in Michaela's company, finding in her an educated woman who looked to a world beyond their tiny circle in Boston. They exchanged stories about their lives, Michaela sharing sometimes rather ridiculous anecdotes, and other times heartbreaking tales from working in the hospital. Madeline wove for her the world of Colorado Springs, the colorful people, the breathtaking beauty and the heartbreak of losses, in particular that of a young mother-to-be, Abigail, whom the young teacher had been close to. Michaela's stories prepared Madeline for life to come with William; the teacher's lit a fire in the doctor's heart and mind. Six months later Madeline put Michaela in contact with Rev. Johnson of Colorado Springs, who, after some convincing on Madeline's part, agreed to hire the young, female doctor.

When the engagement was announced Madeline had broken from tradition and asked Michaela to be her maid of honor – she had been able to get away with it without ruffling too many feathers because her elder sister was pregnant. Meanwhile, Madeline's best friend from Colorado Springs – Sully she said his name was – was coming to the wedding as the best man. He had passed through Boston a few times over the last year – Madeline had muttered something to Michaela one afternoon over lunch about "over-protective surrogate brothers" – during which William got to meet him; the doctor took an instant liking to the man from the west and apparently the feeling was mutual. Michaela had not met the man until the rehearsal; she found him to be pained, very quiet, and a little gruff but with a gentle kindness and innate goodness to him that drew her. Madeline explained that Sully was the husband of her friend Abigail, who died nearly four years ago in childbirth along with the baby. Michaela's heart ached for his loss; her friend said that Sully was doing much better now; in fact she was hoping that he might be willing to start looking for love again. There had been something in Madeline's eyes that made Michaela blush. The young doctor had to admit, that the mountain man was _very_ handsome and every time he came near her his presence did strange things to her heart and stomach.

The object of her musings caught her eye; he gave her a half smile, she returned it, feeling her cheeks warm a bit. They both looked back forward in time for the words, "You may now kiss the bride."

The joy on the couple's faces as they looked into each other's eyes had tears brimming in Michaela's. She handed the bride back her bouquet before the newlyweds began the procession down the aisle. The best man stepped forward, prompting Michaela to do so and take his arm so that they could follow the bride and groom. Halfway down the aisle she felt a piece of cloth being pressed into her hand; she glanced down to find a handkerchief. She glanced at her escort out of the corner of her eye, but he just kept his eyes forward, revealing nothing.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly enough that only he heard.

He head nodded slightly and she thought she might have heard a, "Yer welcome."

88888888

The reception was something out of a fairy tale; elegant, but with plenty of laughter and just absolutely wonderful. With the bride's insistence on a Valentine's Day wedding there was red, hearts and roses everywhere; especially among the bridal party with the bride's maids in deep red dresses. The bride and groom made the required rounds of the room to visit with the guests but Madeline was insistent on them stealing as much time as possible to dance, one of her favorite pastimes.

Madeline dragged Sully out onto the floor, saying that he had to dance at least one dance with her. William offered his hand to Michaela and then whirled her off with the music. She found herself engaged in quite a bit of teasing with him, she over his finally _being_ married and he asking when she was _going_ to be. At the end of the dance Madeline broke in and requested her new husband back while in the same breath telling the best man and maid of honor that it was _their_ turn to dance together. The pair stood there for a moment, awkwardly, before Sully recovered enough to offer her his hand. They glided over the floor smoothly; Michaela had to admire his skill at leading in the dance and complimented him on it.

He ducked his head slightly in embarrassment. "Thanks." He cleared his throat nervously. "Maddie taught me how; she was pretty persistent 'bout me learnin'."

Michaela smiled, that was the most he had said to her in one stretch so far. She liked the sound of his voice, it was deep and gentle; it sent her pulse fluttering. "Yes she can be that," her eyes sparkled with humor.

He grinned at that comment. "She's a force of nature." There was a spark in his eyes. "From what I've heard, the same could be said 'bout ya."

She blushed a little before holding her head proudly. "Well, growing up my father always encouraged me to speak my mind and do what I believe is right."

He nodded. "I can see why Maddie likes ya." He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Maddie mentioned that you're the new doc comin' to Colorado Springs."

She nodded. "She told me so many stories about your town and when she mentioned that you didn't have a doctor I knew I had to go."

There was a flash of pain in his eyes. "We could definitely use a doc." He shifted a little uncomfortably. "If ya like. I can stick around until ya leave and travel with ya."

She was a little surprised at his offer. "I don't want to keep you from anything."

Sully was already shaking his head. "There ain't nothin' that won't keep 'til then."

After a moment of watching him carefully Michaela nodded. "Then, yes, thank you."

He smiled and nodded.

There was a stir and their attention was drawn to the stairs in the entranceway where Madeline was standing with her back to the crowd. She grinned over her shoulder once before tossing her bouquet back.

The flowers sailed over the heads of people in the crowd and plopped right in Michaela's arms, much to her surprise. She blushed while the people around her applauded and the bride grinned broadly, a look of satisfaction in her eyes.

Sully leaned over her shoulder slightly to quietly say, "Ya have somebody in particular in mind for that?"

She blushed at his teasing before taking a deep breath and pushing aside her embarrassment. "Not at the moment," she teased back.

He watched her in a considering manner as the newlyweds were preparing to leave behind them. "How do ya feel about Indians?"

A smile slowly spread across her face.

88888888

Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you liked it! Please let me know what you think, feedback in lifeblood for authors. ;D


End file.
